


Hardcore

by slushhii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Major character death - Freeform, Regret, bloody death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushhii/pseuds/slushhii
Summary: dream seems to win manhunt, but sapnap doesn’t get up. . .
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Hardcore

**Author's Note:**

> have a depressing ass fanfic I will take it down if it’s problematic- the trigger warnings are in the tags.

How far did he come? to reach the brink of insanity, to dangle dangerously far over the edge? 

His head was raised,his blue tinted dagger hanging stiffly by his side, knuckles tipped white from the tight grip around the faded brown handle. A choked sob left him, his dirty blond hair stuck to his forehead from being soaked with sweat and water. A hand clamped over his mouth as he stifled his hysterical wails, the weapon clattering onto the ancient ruins beneath him, his knees buckling as he fell with it.

His emerald eyes rested on the slumped body a few feet ahead of him, dark curls covering a tan face, crimson streaks decorating it. a now red tinted bandana untied, clutched in a limp hand. Brown eyes now dull, and grey, and unmoving, all light that was once in them void.

Pale hands ran through sweaty blond locks, clutching and yanking as a petrified scream left him, shoulders shaking and lower half numb. He didn’t respawn. He killed him, and he didn’t respawn. Blood?

Dream’s teeth clamped around the inside of his cheek, puncturing the flesh until a metallic substance began to gradually flood his mouth, running down his cracked lips.

He’s gone.

He’s gone.

Was he a terrible person?

He always killed him, and Sapnap always retaliated ten-fold, but he didn’t acknowledge the fear in his friend’s eyes, and the realisation and desperation that leaked through his final, unnaturally suffocating grip. Sapnap knew he wasn’t coming back, and Dream was oblivious. A dry cry left his burning throat, scratching at the back of his hand until the skin was red-raw, blood-tinted fingers shakily reaching for the handle of the weapon that impaled his friend. 

He’d see him again, he‘d see him smile.


End file.
